


Good Morning?

by slytherinsubmarine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Post-War, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsubmarine/pseuds/slytherinsubmarine
Summary: Hermione discovers a set of skills about her former professor that she would never have suspected...Beta'd by BrightneeBeeWritten for Page 394 Guy Fawkes Bonfire Exchange
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: Page 394 Guy Fawkes Bonfire Exchange 2020





	Good Morning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/gifts).



Hermione's head throbbed as she rolled over, feeling the cold dip in the bed next to her. What did she do last night? Or better yet, who did she do last night? 

"Oh great," She muttered as she pried her eyes open, scanning the room. 

The room was unfamiliar to her. Books lined the walls almost as they did in her flat. Good taste, she thought. These days it wasn't surprising for her to end up somewhere new. Harry described it as Hermione finally living after the war had ended, and Ron felt it was a betrayal despite their breakup almost eight months ago. She rolled onto her stomach, taking a deep breath. The scent of the pillow was almost familiar, but she couldn't place it. Not with the hangover fogging her head. 

She slid up onto her knees, face down in the gray pillow, and stretched her back. She turned her head to the side, opening one eye as she looked at her aching wrists. Were those bruises? She tried to scan through her muddled brain for the right spell to heal those before she met up with Ginny for lunch. Her plump bum wiggled in the air as she continued to stretch her muscles. She widened her legs slightly, trying to extend her aching hips. She was sure she would need a pain potion, and a hangover potion, before starting her day. 

Where was her beaded bag? 

Before she could react, there were two hands on her arse, spreading her cheeks apart. She felt the hot air from his, or her, breath against her folds. 

"Good morning?" Hermione let out in a strained voice. She could almost feel the heated gaze on her folds flowing in waves from his heavy breaths. There was no response in words, but Hermione was greeted with a nip to her inner thigh. She wasn't complaining, no the opposite. Hermione moaned into the pillow as she arched her back, pushing her backside closer to the mouth. 

The hands on her arse tightened their grip as their tongue dipped out to soothe the bite. The soft groan that came out of the stranger was male, she thought as her eyes drifted closed. His teeth teased another mark on Hermione's delicate skin, wrenching a mewl from her. One hand left her cheek to run down her thigh, following the natural curves of her body. Before she could settle into the soft gesture, he firmly smacked his open palm against her rear. Hermione let out a squeak as his tongue licked a stripe through her core. He ran his thumb over her clit as his tongue followed after. His tongue alternated from broad movements from her hole to her clit, and shallow insertions with a narrow tongue. His actions were soft and delicate, almost like he was testing her reaction.

"Don't tease me." Hermione hissed as she pushed her hips back against the touch. That seemed to be what he needed to continue, and if she had known that, she would have uttered those words instead of good morning. He firmly smacked her ass again before his finger finally dipped into her wet folds. "Oh gods," She moaned, thrusting her hips back against his finger. 

More, she needed more. It was almost like he heard her thoughts as another finger eased its way into her. He slowly pumped his fingers inside of her, getting her used to the stretch. His hand rubbed slow circles on her rear before two swats hit each cheek. She was still sore from whatever she had done the night before, now Hermione wished she was sober enough to remember if it was anything like this wake-up call.

He moved his fingers swiftly inside her walls as his tongue lapped at the juices coating his fingers. She could feel his tongue slip in with every other thrust of his fingers; it was almost methodical. The sharp swats were at every three thrusts of those godly fingers. If Hermione had not felt so lost in ecstasy at this moment, she might be offended at how clinical his actions felt.

Hermione shoved her face further into the pillow, balancing herself, and reached her hand down to rub against her clit. The hand that had remained mounted on her arse moved to swat her wandering fingers away quickly, his rough fingers replacing her soft ones. As she thrust wildly against his fingers, searching for more friction, he moved his fingers faster and harder. His thumb ground against her swollen clit, and it was almost too much for her to handle. Hermione gritted her teeth as her walls tightened against his fingers. 

"I'm–I'm so close!" She groaned out as her thighs clenched. He ground his thumb against her clit once more, almost sending her over the edge. 

"Come for me, Miss. Granger." 

"Professor Snape?" 

Hermione's back arched as she reached her tipping point, her walls spasming around his fingers as she whipped her head around. Her eyes met those once familiar dark eyes as he slowly withdrew his fingers, licking her release from them.


End file.
